cjbs_mystarafandomcom-20200216-history
Alphatian Empire
Overview The Empire of Alphatia is the most significant nation to affect the Known World. It has two complete continents under it’s sway and has territories on three others, and a thousand years ago it held most of the territories that now belong to Thyatis as well. The centre of the empire is the continent of Alphatia, a rich land of numerous independent nations. In the southwest it is sunny and temperate with prosperous farmland and pastures. The southeast is much the same if not more densely populated because of it’s rich farmland. The northeast and mountainous northwest are wild and cold and only sparsely populated. This however affords many of the countries wizards much privacy and so the land of the northeast is dotted with their towers or summer villas for the nobles that require more luxurious privacy. The central regions are thick with deep forests littered with dangerous beasts and monsters, many of whom are the result of some evil wizards experiment for it is here that those that require the most privacy to conduct their wild experiments come. Other regions of the empire have been conquered and settled so as a buffer to protect the motherland from foreign incursion and disruption, for the Sorcerers and Wizards do not like to be disturbed from their work. To it’s southwest Alphatia holds the eastern half of the Isle of Dawn which is the site of constant struggle for power with Thyatis, Alphatia's nemesis of a thousand years. To the southeast lies the continent of Bellissaria, with it’s rich soil and low mountains, where life is much the same as the Alphatian mainland except it tends to be quieter and more peaceful. To the north of the Known World is Norwold, a harsh and sparsely populated land. Its climate is chilly but temperate, although the north is bitterly cold in winter with it’s Great Bay often completely freezing over. Most of the land here is an untouched wilderness of evergreen hills and steep mountain ranges and still clear lakes. Finally to the east lies Esterhold which is a broad peninsula of the eastern continent of Skothar. It is a barren waste of rolling grassland dotted with light scrub and forest. The two settlements here are kept going mainly by slave labour of the Jennites who account for well over half the population. History Dawn of the Alphatians We start in 4,000 BC when the fair skinned Alphatian race, which has unprecedented sorcerer power, conquers and enslaves the majority copper-skinned race (the Cypris) and starts to rule their planet as a single large empire. By 3,500 BC the magical power and knowledge of the race is such that they no longer even need slaves - they can simply do anything by magic. The combined Alphatian/Cypris civilisation no longer needed or wanted for anything besides more zzonga juice. Sorcerer powers being something you can only tap into if you have the right genetics, The pure-blood Alphatians had 99% of their population with that gene, but it started to get diluted as they inter-married with the Cyprians. When they first came to Mystara about 50% of the population had that gene, and today it is down to about 25%. The only Sorcerers in Mystara are of Alphatian decent. However, while this change was enough to halt the expansion of the civilization, it wasn't enough to remove the innate magical nature from the Alphatians completely. The civilization turned to internal squabbling between scholars about the "best" way to do magic. This led to a schism between the fire mages and the air mages and the resulted in civil war. At the end of the war, the Followers of Flame did try and reconcile with the Followers of Air after banishing Alphaks, but the Followers of Air decided to leave behind a windstorm that would smash apart the world and left. Those Followers of Flame who survived this last attack turned to the Immortals who intervened on their behalf. The Followers of Flame were sentenced to wandering the outer planes until the last of those alive during the war had passed away. So 1400 years later, the Immortals guided the Flaems to settle on Mystara, where the Followers of Air already were. The Alphatians destroyed their world in pointless conflict over the merits of the elements of Fire and Air and through the foolishness of their emperor, Alphaks, highly intelligent and powerful but as prone to childish tantrums as brilliant insights who clumsily fanned the flames of conflict in his efforts to end the struggle. Abandoning that world, they landed on the continent now known as Alphatia. Living on Mystara In 1,000 BC a large number of air mage colonists landed on Mystara in the continent of Alphatia. This was mostly uninhabited at the time, since the post-Blackmoor ice age had only just finished and people hadn't yet re-colonised. At the time, Nithia is at its peak and controls much of Brun and the Isle of Dawn, but hasn't yet colonised Alphatia. Although the new colony was vastly weaker than they had been at home (for example they couldn't simply magic themselves enough food any more and had to resort to agriculture) they were still incredibly powerful by Mystaran standards. They set up a government in which they had an Emperor, but also a Grand Council consisting of every person who of 20th level who uses magic in the empire (to a maximum of a thousand). This doesn't just mean Sorcerers, Wizards, and Warlocks, but also Clerics and Paladins. The Alphatians spent five centuries expanding and conquering tribes and nations in their neighbouring islands before the Nithian empire disappeared almost overnight leaving only those in Thothia, at which point they also took over the Isle of Dawn. The nature of this conquering seems to be to mostly leave the conquered regions to themselves culturally, and to simply install a governer who will send tribute back to Alphatia. Creation of the Thyatian Empire Alphatia is already a major empire by this point, although it mostly ignores these tribes. The tribes are fierce pirates and they are more hassle than they are worth to conquer. So the tribes live peacefully for a few centuries. However, in 192 BC Alphatia decides that the tribes will make good slaves and spends a two year campaign subduing them and installing Alphatian governors over them. This new situation lasts for almost two hundred years until in 2 BC the local governor conspires with his general to become independent of the Alphatian Empire. After a series of assassinations, and backstabbings, the three tribes rebel along with many other Alphatian colonies. One of the most successful tactics used by the governor is a false rumour about how his assassins use a deadly poison against which the only defence is zzonga juice. Zzonga juice is a powerful narcotic and which the Alphatians brought with them to Mystara. As a result of this rumour, Alphatian society was changed forever. Most of the high ranking nobles in Alphatia started regularly using zzonga juice for fear of being poisoned, and the result was that pretty much the entire ruling class turned into drug-addled wrecks who were incapable of strategic planning and making war. This resulted in the deposing of the Alphatian Emperor, and the crowning of a new one who promptly signed a peace treaty with the newly allied tribes in order to concentrate on the other smaller colonies that were also rebelling. Thyatis constantly pushed against the treaty it has with Alphatia and breaking it by trying to annex or colonise somewhere it shouldn't. And Alphatia always destroyed the colony or drived the Thyatians out. It does seem that Tyatis is the aggressor in all of these skirmishes. Recent History In 960 AC, the Thyatian Emperor pushes things too far and a swift retaliatory strike by Alphatia overruns the city of Thyatis itself and kills the Emperor. Thincol, who is a gladiator in Thyatis, rescues the Emperor's daughter and leads a counter-insurgency driving the Alphatians out. It takes two years to push the Alphatians back to their former border on the Isle of Dawn as laid out by the treaties between the two countries, and at this point the Emperor of Alphatia abdicates in favour of his daughter, who is crowned Empress Eriadna the Wise. The current situation is that Thincol (who is still ruling due to longevity potions) and Eriadna have exchanged hostages - his daughter lives in Alphatia and her son lives in Thyatis - and the current state of affairs is that they are in an uneasy truce situation. Rather than pushing at the Alphatian borders, Thincol is trying to expand the Thyatian Empire into northern Davania where the original tribes came from. Alphatia, for its part, is trying to expand into Norwold. Imperial Life And Inhabitants While Thyatis is an empire filled with feudal dominions, Alphatia is an empire composed of semi-independent kingdoms. All have to obey imperial law but most of the laws are made at the kingdom level. They can all mint their own currency. Any spell caster is considered a noble. On Alphatia and Bellissaria only a spellcaster can rule a kingdom, but all the other territories including Norworld, the Isle of Dawn, and so on, a non-spellcaster could be granted a kingdom or dominion provided they convince the Empress. The Alphatian Empire as a whole has around eight and a half million subjects. Because of this there is a vast variety of places and peoples under it’s sway from pale skinned “Pure” Alphatians and the more copper skinned “common” Alphatians, and descendants of all the peoples that they have conquered. In Alphatia however the use of magic is held above all else. Those that have the ability to use magic are automatically an Aristocrat, and those that can’t wield magic are treated as second class citizens or worse. All children are tested at birth for magical talent and those with potential are trained in the arcane arts receiving many benefits. Men and women are considered equal in the Alphatian empire, because men and women are more or less equally talented at learning magic. While it is possible for anyone to become rich and powerful those without magical abilities can never attain the highest levels of society. There are however a few countries in the empire that are friendly to those of non-magical persuasion, particularly the dwarven Kingdom of Stoutfellow. Outside the mainland itself non-magicians are generally treated better and society is more tolerant, even if magic users are treated better. While in most countries in Alphatia only humans and demi humans are regarded as citizens, in the Kingdom of Limn any sentient creature may be one. Here those creatures that can use magic even hold Aristocrat status, so one cannot simply slay a monster here as it could result in a conviction for murder! Alphatian spellcasters will settle otherwise unresolvable disputes with a duel, and duels are always to the death. There are strict laws regarding duels because of the memories of how unrestricted vendettas destroyed their original home. There is even an 8th level spell duel-shield that has been developed to protect everyone else who watches the duel. Both mages have to cast the spell in order to create the force shield, and a wish cast from within can't dispel the shield, only a wish cast from outside. Raise Dead spells afterwards are not allowed if the dispute would remain unsettled from the victors point of view. There are no thieves guilds on Alphatia proper, there are a few in Bellissaria. ESP magic is so prevalent that if you want to be a thief you work alone or with a partner. In addition to zzonga, the silk spider was brought by the Alphatians to their new homeworld, and it is raised in textile factories to make spider-silk clothing. This is a very popular export trade good to other countries. Barn-raising is when a sorcerer purchases land to build a home, and then invites his friends over, and they build a home by casting lots of spells to raise walls and construct the place. You never know quite what you end up with, as secret rooms, practical jokes and any sort of magical effects may be embedded within. Hard-ball is something like rugby played with a hard rubber ball the size of a baseball. It is played by the lower classes but is very popular even among the spellcasters. The nobles just disguise themselves before they go watch the game, or turn on their crystal ball at home. Individual Kingdoms Ambur * Location: Northeastern Alphatia * Area: 11,273 square miles * Population: 200,000. * Industries: Actors, Agriculture, Astronomers, Playwrights, Tourism * Language: Alphatian * Coinage: Alphatian Standard * Capital: Starpoint (40,000) Description: '''Ambur is thinly populated because it is very cold, the growing season is very short, and most Alphatians would rather live somewhere warmer. Starpoint is noted for its astronomers, who do excellent work, and its plays, actors, and playwrights, who do excellent work if you can stand to be near them long enough to tell. During the May-August play season, the city swells with visitors who enjoy the cool summers and the many fine plays. The rest of the year, the city struggles by on what it saves from that period. ''Aquas'' * Location: Off the coast of Southwestern Alphatia * Area: 498 square miles * Population: 70,000. * Industries: Coral Harvesting, Deep Sea Mining, Fishing, Jewelry, Sea Magic * Language: Alphatian * Coinage: Alphatian Standard * Capital: Aquas (60,000) '''Description: '''Aquas is as much an experiment as a kingdom, a city for Alphatians who really, really love the sea. The Aquans heavily import food, paying for it with jewelry and water related magics. ''Arrogansa'' * Location: Southeastern Alphatia * Area: 137,183 square miles * Population: 3,349,490 * Industries: Agriculture, Rare Woods, Tourism, Tourist Oriented Mementos * Language: Alphatian * Coinage: Alphatian Standard * Capital: Bluenose (200,000) '''Description: '''Arrogansa is a rich and fertile land full of snobbish aristocrats and servile slaves with a thin smattering of freemen inbetween. Large swathes of land are set aside as parks, while fertile and efficient farms grow a mixture of luxury foods and cash crops. Arrogansa is especially noted for its vinyards. Arrogansa imports most of its real food from other kingdoms with the profits of the tourist trade. The southern coasts are lined with private estates along Bluenose beach; land values are incredibly high here. Arrogansa contains several safari parks on the model of those in Ierendi; they are very popular for bored aristocrats who want to experience real danger that isn't really all that dangerous. Much of the central Arrogansan forest serves that purpose and that of providing hunting grounds for tourists who wish to hunt. ''Bettellyn'' * Location: Southeastern Alphatia * Area: 172,595 square miles * Population: 3,121,295 * Industries: Agriculture, Cloth, Dyes, Weaving, Wool * Language: Alphatian * Coinage: Alphatian Standard * Capital: Citadel (150,000) '''Description: '''Bettellyn is a rich land of agriculture. Much of the land is divided into large estates worked by slaves and serfs, except for the northern forests and the swathe of land just behind the Bettellyn Line, which is divided into small farms that belong to Freeman descendents of veterans of the long ago wars with the Theran Empire. The Freemen produce most of the staple foods, while the Slave and Serf labor produce cotton, wool, silk, various plants used for dyes, and other cash crops. The cities turn wool, cotton, and silk into cloth and various plants and animal parts into dyes. Slaves and Servants in Bettellyn are much better dressed than in many other parts of Alphatia; it's a matter of pride to the local aristocrats. Citadel was built in the early years of Alphatia, and it still remains ready for a war that likely will never come. Most of the folk of Bettellyn are fairly peaceful, however, although skirmishes with Randel forces it to maintain a substantial force along the border. ''Blackheart'' * Population: 50,000 '''Description: '''Blackheart is the land of anarchist wizards. There are no laws enforced in Blackheart except that to plot against its king is treason. Thus, everything is governed by a mixture of contract, mind-control spell, and force. Lots of force. It is mainly home to lots of independent wizards hiding in deep forest strongholds and their slaves. Even Alphatians wizards are reluctant to enter Blackheart. ''Eadrin'' * Location: Southeastern Alphatia * Area: 49,883 square miles * Population: 835,621 (20,000 are Elven. 16,000 are Dwarves. Another 16,000 are Halflings) * Industries: Agriculture, Gambling, Tacky Tourist Knicknacks, Tea, Theft, Tourism * Language: Alphatian * Coinage: Alphatian Standard * Capital: Archport (62,000) '''Description: '''Eadrin is a giant tourist trap. Imagine if Las Vegas was its own country. Every building claims to be the site of important historic events. Snobby Alphatians with some modicum of taste go to Arrogansa. Freemen, Gentry, and tasteless Aristocrats go to Eadrin for vacation. Eadrin is most noted for its 'authentic historical villages' and 'authentic demi-human communities'. These supposedly preserve the lifestyles of the pre-Landfall communities on Alphatia, in the same way that medieval pictures of King David wearing full plate armor when he faced Goliath were historically accurate. The northern plains of Eadrin are dedicated to 'authentic Pre-Landfall villages', where you can go and see how people lived in primitive times. These villages are staffed with slaves and servants who fake a bronze age lifestyle for the visitors, complete with 'authentic music', 'folk dances', and 'authentic handicrafts'. The only authentic thing about these villages is the absence of large-scale magic use. The forests of Eadrin are 'Authentic Elven Homelands', complete with clean, tidy, easily accessed by visitors tree cities. Magically tamed 'wild animals' roam the forests, and for a small fee, you can join in 'an authentic Elven hunt'. This is only marginally more dangerous than falling out of bed. At night, the trees glow (thanks to continual light), and 'authentic Elven ballads and dancing' take place. You can even go see 'The Tree of Life' in each village, which is usually just a really big tree that in some cases has been turned into an impressive living magical item...even if it isn't as good as the real thing. The hills are home to both 'Authentic Halfling Villages' and 'Authentic Dwarven Mines'. The Dwarves and Halflings have a talent for squeezing money from tourists. Keep an especial eye out for 'Traditional Halfling Casinoes' and 'Dwarven Wishing Wells' . There is an impressive Temple to Terra in a played out salt mine in the far west of the hills worth visiting. Archport is essentially a magical version of Las Vegas. The city has several main sections: the Bank, the Port, the Government Quarter, the Alchemist's Quarter, and Retirement City. 'The Bank' is the casino and hotel portion of the city along the banks of the Thera River, which caters to tourists hoping to strike it rich through gambling. The Port is the business oriented section of the city, where goods come in and out, as well as a fair number of visitors. The Government Quarter is in the center of town, where the King and the Royal Bureaucracy live and work. The Alchemist's Quarter is along the coast to the east of the city, so that when things blow up, no one will be hurt, especially the tourists. Finally, Retirement City in the northeastern portion of the city is home to a growing community of old Aristocrats and Gentry who wanted to move somewhere warm to live out their days in peace and a pleasant climate. As they grow in numbers, there is increasing political conflict between the loud, tasteless, tacky Bank and the folk of Retirement City, who want to live in peace and quiet. ''Floating Ar'' * Location: Northeastern Alphatia * Population: 150,000 * Industries: Air Magical Research, Fishing, Flying Steed Raising and Training, Flying Vessels, Perfumes * Language: Alphatian * Coinage: Alphatian Standard * Capital: Skyreach (42,000) '''Description: '''Most of the Kingdom of Floating Ar is to be found on large flying sky islands high above the landscape. Several small fishing towns exist under the major lake-side cities, though. The trade road is often afflicted by bandits, since the locals rarely use it. These tends to annoy Ambur's inhabitants. ''Foresthome'' * Location: Northeastern Alphatia * Area: 296,554 square miles * Population: 4,072,620 (299,000 are Elves) * Industries: Agriculture, Fishing, Logging, Precious Metals, Ranching, Woodworking, * Language: Alphatian * Coinage: Alphatian Standard * Capital: Greenwood (118,000) '''Description: '''Foresthome is marked by an alliance of elves and men, with the elves living in a more human fashion and the humans in a more elven fashion. Working with druids, they are able to produce large amounts of food on small amounts of farmland, leaving most of the forest undisturbed. Foresthome has many fewer slaves than most other regions of Alphatia, and many relatively petty mages who never achieve great power, but turn their talents towards their local communities. Much of the open land is divided into ranches. ''Frisia'' * Location: Northwestern Alphatia * Area: 160,128 square miles * Population: 1,028,844 * Industries: Agriculture, Dairy, Fishing, Mining, Precious Metals, Ranching * Language: Alphatian * Coinage: Alphatian Standard * Capital: Shiell (61,000) '''Description: '''Cold, wet, dreary. This land is home to endless farms occupied by poor farmers and slaves who grow grains and raise cattle and make cheese. It was originally occupied simply to deny it to reaver kingdoms which once existed here. It continues to shield northern Alphatia. There is increasing levels of mining in its mountains which has brought a little extra prosperity, but most Alphatians never visit. ''Greenspur'' * Location: South Central Alphatia * Area: 88,500 square miles * Population: 1,448,125 * Industries: Common Metals, Lumber, Military Support Services, Naval Support Services, Shipbuilding, Textiles, Trade * Language: Alphatian * Coinage: Alphatian Standard * Capital: Eagret (103,000) '''Description: '''Greenspur is home to one of the major ocean navy bases and several military bases; it has long served as the forward defense against any threats from the Isles of Dawn, and as the forward base for expeditions there. It is also noted for its textile production, rooted in the drive for uniform production. ''Haven'' * Location: Southwestern Alphatia * Area: 245,424 square miles * Population: 4,348,386 * Industries: Air Navy Support Services, Common Metals, Gems, Glassware, Grains, Spices, Trade * Language: Alphatian * Coinage: Alphatian Standard * Capital: Aasla (400,000) '''Description: One of the wealthiest and most populous of Kingdoms, this was one of the first Alphatian settlements after landing at Sundsvaal. Long settled and mostly peaceful except for the haunted swamp, Haven is a land of marvels; over two thousand years, endless numbers of magical items have been created and even slaves frequently use magical tools to do their work. Cities have magical lighting, conjured beings clean the streets, your bed makes itself and the sheep sheer themselves. Life in Haven is the outside world's view of Alphatia for good (magical wonders) and ill (a substantial body of slaves and a fairly irresponsible upper class). Aasla is the main base of the Alphatian air fleet, and in many ways, effectively the second capital of Alphatia. Randel * Location: Southeastern Alphatia * Area: 187,560 square miles * Population: 4,945,300 * Industries: Agriculture, Armor, Mercenaries, Military Support Services, Ranching, Weapons, Wine Production * Language: Alphatian * Coinage: Alphatian Standard * Capital: Randish (212,000) Description: Randel is the most militant of the Alphatian Kingdoms, but not one of the richer, because so much of its resources are pinned down in the massive fortifications which defend its borders. The kingdom backs expansionist emperors, and opposes ones who fail to grow the empire. Except when its rulers pick fights with its neighbors for no good reason, anyway. The Kingdom has much tighter discipline than most Alphatian nations. Shiye-Lawr * Location: Southwestern Alphatia * Area: 91,785 square miles * Population: 180,000 * Industries: Art, Magical Items, Rare Animals, Woodworking * Language: Elvish (Shiye-Lawr Dialect) * Coinage: Alphatian Standard * Capital: Alfleish (43,000) Description: '''Shiye-Lawr is a fairly traditional Elvish kingdom, though its inhabitants are a bit more obnoxious than normal Elves; they are scattered in many tiny tree-villages throughout the forest, though they maintain a large human style city as their capital and for trading purposes. Humans are more welcome than in Shiye-Lawr, however. ''Stonewall'' * Location: Southwestern Alphatia * Area: 15,963 square miles * Population: 408,890 * Industries: Agriculture, Book Printing, Fishing, Metalworking, Scholarship, Shipbuilding, Timber * Language: Alphatian * Coinage: Alphatian Standard * Capital: Draco (55,000) '''Description: '''Stonewall is dominated by non-mages, though ruled at the top by magi. It is a place where many non-magi come to live lives of dignity instead of being looked down on. Stonewall has one of the best universities in the land and its rulers encourage non-mage scholars to move here. ''Stoutfellow'' * Location: Southwestern Alphatia * Area: 88,542 square miles * Population: 885,420 (Dwarves 442,710, Gnomes: 239,063, Halflings: 203,647) * Industries: Artificing, Cattle, Common Metals, Gems, Leatherworking, Metalworking, Precious Metals, Stonecrafting * Language: Dwarven * Coinage: Alphatian Standard * Capital: Denwarf Hurgon (55,000) '''Description: '''Until recently, this was Imperial territory, not very well used. About 55 years ago, groups of demi-human spellcasters petitioned to create a territory for their kind here and their wish was granted. Now it is a flourishing land of dwarves, halflings, and gnomes who live in the mostly traditional style of their peoples; there is some stress among them over the rule of magi, however, which they're not used to. ''Theranderol'' * Location: Southeastern Alphatia * Area: 123,710 square miles * Population: 1,951,740 * Industries: Agriculture, Brewing, Cattle, Military Support Services, Winemaking * Language: Alphatian * Coinage: Alphatian Standard * Capital: Errolyn (153,000) '''Description: '''Theranderol has long standing feuds with several of its neighbors and has tended to undercut its development by too much investment in military forces. Unlike Randel, it has little interest in foreign adventures, being pre-occupied with self defense. Many outsiders see it as a bit of a drunken rural backwater, though many people love its ales and brandies. ''Trollhattan'' * Location: South Central Alphatia * Area: 8,500 square miles * Population: 250,000 * Industries: Common and Precious Metals, Gems, Metalworking, Monsters, * Language: Alphatian * Coinage: Alphatian Standard * Capital: Limn (55,000) '''Description: '''This kingdom is dominated by various non-human monster races; it is a somewhat rougher place than most of Alphatia, as many of these creatures are rather...tempermental. They also specialize in wrangling the various non-sentient monsters desired by Alphatian wizards. ''Vertiloch'' * Location: Southeastern Alphatia * Area: 49,000 square miles * Population: 2,000,000 * Industries: Government, Magical Item Production, Magical Research, Scholarship, Trade * Language: Alphatian * Coinage: Alphatian Standard * Capital: Sundsvaal (500,000) '''Description: '''Vertiloch is the territory ruled by the Alphatian Emperor in her role as Emperor (She also gains control of the Imperial Territories as a private, personal desmene). It is the seat of government and is crawling with mages (estimates run from 30-40% of the population as mages). It is also a massive center of scholarship and trade. Government & Leader The Empress governs with the Council of a Thousand which holds the most potent Sorcerers, Wizards, Warlocks, Clerics, and even Paladins, and the occasional Druid, of the empire and to some extent in conjunction with the rulers of its many sub-kingdoms. The central government spends much of its time preventing the empire unravelling further and trying to badger the wealthy into being responsible. She has near absolute control over her home kingdom and must struggle to bend the others to her will; this is not easy. Alphatia is governed by wizards; spellcasters form the ruling elite of society. Everyone else is a chump, though wealthy non-casters can at least gain a position of some dignity by qualifying as gentry. Empress Eriadna rules from her kingdom of Vertiloch; she is a wise queen who has done much to strengthen her kingdom and stem its decline. However, she does not take Thyatis very seriously, which perhaps is a mistake. Her children, unfortunately, are typical out of control Alphatian youths in serious need of a reality check. She is the mother of King Ericall of Norwold Eriadna's children, Zandor is her son with the King of Aquas and is gifted in the magic arts, but she also had three children with General Torenal. All of Torenal's children have no gift in magic-use, including King Ericall, despite the fact that Torenal at least looks like a pureblood Alphatian. Empress Eriadna of Alphatia owns a magical flying castle (it's basically a large siege platform designed for use in war, rather than a palatial structure). Economics Alphatia makes heavy use of slave labor to extract primary resources--metals, food, timber, etc, then uses swarms of slave and indentured and free artisans to turn it into everything you can imagine and some things you can't. Some goods are produced entirely by magic; about 10% of the population (25% of Alphatians) has some degree of magical skill. Large swathes of Alphatia are not nearly so exploited as they could be; the Alphatian economy is sluggish and self-satisfied. Also, much excess wealth is constantly sunk into fancy magical projects. About 40% of Alphatians are slaves. Religion Alphatians tend to worship themselves or else curse the gods for leaving them to slavery in Alphatia. Nonetheless, several cults are especially popular: '''Alphaks The foolish emperor who doomed old Alphatia now seeks to destroy the new. Worshipped by those who seek power and vengeance. * Alphatia must be DESTROYED! * Promote the use of FIRE * Arcane power users are superior; everyone else exists to be their slaves and serve them. Alphatia The patron immortal herself urges all to become wise and creative, reshaping the land into a paradise. * Magic exists to create beauty and comfort, not to burn, kill, and destroy. * Non-Magi aren't very bright and need to be guided and taken care of as you would a herd of sheep. Be a good shepherd. * The Cult of Alphaks must be destroyed. * Study magic and the arts with dedication; life should be comfortable but not lazy. Eiryndul Eiryndul is a rival of Ilsundal, the main patron of the Elves, favoring those who take up the adventuring life and live by their wits. Alphatian Elves favor Eiryndul. The patron of Shiye-Lawr. * Never give a sucker an even break. * Use trickery and cunning to protect your fellow elves and overcome your enemies and theirs. * Ilsundal and Mealiden's worshippers are in desperate need of being taught to be less stuck up and stiff; it is your job to teach them a better way by showing how stupid their lifestyle is. * Cities are just fine; indeed, there are a lot more sheep to fleece there than in the woods. Koryis Patron of peace and prosperity, he encourages Alphatians to trade in order to build friendly ties with other lands. * Violence must be avoided if at all possible. Do not hurt where holding is enough. Do not maim where hurting is enough. Do not kill where maiming is enough. The wise man never slays unless he has no other choice. * Honest trade is one of the key roots of peace. * Seek harmony and balance in all things, avoiding the extremes. * Protect and prosper the peoples of Alphatia. Razud Patron of the self-sufficient; he encourages Alphatians to be individualists who stand on their own. * Everyone must learn to stand on their own two feet without the help of others unless a problem is simply too big for anyone person; try to solve it yourself first. * Do not criticize other's choices unless they will hurt you or others. And they probably won't if they don't involve violence. You may not claim someone's ugly clothing is somehow hurting you. * What you have in life is the result of your choices; don't put the blame on others for your own mistakes. Learn to play the hand you're dealt. Anyone can improve their position if they work at it. * Don't help others unless they are truly unable to deal with something themselves. It will make them stronger. Views of Other Nations * '''Kingdom of Alfheim: '''Like Shiye-Lawr, if everyone was lazy and poorly dressed. * '''Empire of Alphatia: '''We're #1. * '''Atruaghin Clans: '''Pathetic barbarians. * '''Republic of Darokin: '''Darokinians are honest dealers and hard workers. Inferior to us in most ways, but our merchants could learn a few things from them. * '''Empire of Denagoth: '''A land too often ruled by idiot warriors and degenerate thieves, instead of proper rule by wizards. It's the perfect example of what happens to a country when stupid people rule. * '''Ethengar Khanates: '''Cut-Rate Jennites. * '''The Five Shires: '''A useful source of material for experiments; dress as Glantrians if you intend to procure for yourself. * '''Republic of Glantri: '''It's like having an idiot younger brother who keeps dressing in your clothing. * '''Kingdom of Ierendi: '''If they were really free, the magi would rule, not the people who ought to be servants. But don't tell them I said that; they're useful as they are for now. * '''Kingdom of Karameikos: '''Ignorant peasants in huts. * '''Minrothad Guilds: '''Dishonest sharpers who like to assassinate people. * '''Kingdom of Ostland: '''The rats in the walls of the ocean. * '''Kingdom of Rockhome: '''The Rockhomers are about as respectable as Dwarves get. They don't bother us; we don't bother them. * '''Kingdom of Sindh: '''Fascinating to study, but their caste system is rather crude and clunky. * '''Soderfjord Jarldoms: '''Not surprising when non-wizards kill each other. * '''Thanegioth Archipelago: '''The most fascinating monsters can be found here. * '''Empire of Thyatis: '''Militaristic, thieving, lying, backstabbing scum. Someone really ought to kill them off one of these days. I'm too busy, though. * '''Kingdom of Vestland: '''A pretty normal, pathetic and primitive kingdom. But they're just sad, not evil. * '''Kingdom of Wendar: '''The Elvenstar is wasted on these nostalgic fools; it ought to be studied by someone intelligent, like me. Still, they do at least value mages if not as much as they SHOULD. * '''Emirates of Ylarum: '''Blah, blah, the Nahmeh tells me to murder you, blah. Ignorant savages who fail to appreciate what we did for them.